Crash
by wildkitkat
Summary: The team's job is to test out all the cool new vehicles and gadgets the company lines up, in case something goes wrong with a new machine.  Someimes things do go wrong and a special person gets hurt Hawk/Shark  friends


Hey hey. I have never written an ATOM story and there is precious little out there on the net. I love Hawk, even though he is arrogant and a show off, he is just so awesome. Anyway this is looking at their actual job. They test the vehicles right? Things can go wrong. I was in a pretty bad accident early this year. Five days before my birthday. I wish I had had a proactive friend at the time. Two friends were on the scenes within minutes but from what I can gather they just kind of stood there. I was so freaked out, with my shattered leg, snapped wrist and cracked skull I still fought off the paramedics. I wish I had had a friend to try and keep me calm during it all. ANYWAY enough of my musings. Here you go! Crash

Disclaimer: I so don't own this.

"Get your head down!" yelled Hawk to Shark.

Shark looked ahead and quickly ducked, his head missing an oncoming metal beam by a mere inch.

"Thanks Hawk!" he yelled, giving the ginger head a wink and a thumbs up. He turned his attention back to the vehicle and spoke into the microphone attached to the head piece he was wearing.

"This baby's good to go. Fast response time, killer touch but a little unsteady on corners."

Hawk and Shark turned when they heard an excited yell and saw Axel doing a wheelie on the bike he was testing. He stopped next to them and adjusted his head piece as well. "Slow building up speed and third gear sticks but other then that … awesome!"

Lioness was the last to do a few rough rides on the four wheel before she gave a wave and finished her assessment message into the microphone.

"Okay Lee wants one last drive and wants us to try each of the vehicles specifications," said Lioness as she joined the boys. Everyone gave a yell and revved off in the same general direction.

Hawk had just overtaken Axel and was about to go head to head with Shark when he felt a definite jolt in the motorbike. Something had definitely happened to the right side of the bike. He peered over and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Now he definitely felt a shift in the machinery. "Something's up with the bike, I'm going to stop and check it out." He said into the mouth piece. His hand was on the brake when the section by the exhaust exploded.

"AAGGH!" yelled Hawk as he felt the bike spin completely out of control. The bike skidded, then flipped with him still on it. He felt the side of his body slam into the tarmac but it didn't stop, he felt himself turning, still moving as the force and momentum kept him going. He didn't feel himself stop, all he felt was incredible levels of pain. His side felt like it was on fire but his hands felt like they were throbbing. His chest felt like knives were in it and his head felt like it was underwater.

Lioness, Shark and King stopped their vehicles and ran to their teammate who was lying next to his ruined bike. He was definitely conscious, his hand and legs were twitching.

King pulled out his cellphone and dialed for an ambulance. Axel and Shark tried to lay Hawk out straight but his whole body jerked. He was saying something. "Get the helmet off him." Said Lioness, fiddling with the strap. Hawk gave a cry of pain as the helmet was pulled off and it took everything he had not to yell at her.

Axel and Shark tried to straighten him out again. "Its okay buddy." Said Shark as he tried to grip his friend's leg. "Hey" he yelled as Hawk kicked at his hand.

"Where does it hurt?" asked Axel, trying to survey the damage.

"Back, chest, left hand." Said Hawk through gritted teeth. "Everywhere but that's the worst." He blinked furiously as the gash on his forehead bled into his eye. He tried to wipe it away but his hand was gripped by Shark. "Don't move man." He said, wiping it away himself.

King had been silent up till then but now yelled, "the ambulance is here!"

Soon two paramedics and a cop were there. Lioness began talking to the cop, explaining what had happened while the paramedics set down the stretcher. The paramedics cut away some of the jumpsuit Hawk was wearing and Shark's eyes widened in shock at the bloody torn mess his friend's skin was. The paramedics started to move Hawk onto the stretcher when he gave a cry and twisted away from them. "Stop! God that hurts! No!" he yelled twisting away from them and groaning in pain.

"Stay calm, when we get you onto the stretcher we can hook you up on a line and give you something for the pain. Just brace yourself, this will hurt for a minute." Said the paramedic who nodded to his partner.

"No!" shouted Hawk trying to fight the hands gripping him. "No! Get off! Shark! Shark!" he turned to Shark who met his gaze. "Help me! Please please HELP me!" he screamed as the paramedics hoisted him onto the stretcher.

"Okay, I know that hurt but you're doing well. You need to stay calm alright?" said the paramedic as they began strapping him in.

Hawk was bucking against the straps now as they tried to keep him down. The paramedic looked at Shark, "you're his friend? Can you try talk to him? Calm him down? He's doing himself worse damage." Shark nodded and squatted next to his friend. Hawk's eyes were closed, his face pale. Shark looked up, Lioness was crying into Axel's chest and King was standing there, solemn.

"hey big guy, their just doing their job." Said Shark as Hawk strained against the straps keeping him down. "Their job is to keep you in one piece so you can get back home."

"Hurts." Said Hawk finally looking at Shark.

"Course it does. You took a major dive. Figures, you never do anything half way."

Hawk gave a small smile and then a moan.

"We nearly done." Said the paramedic bringing a mask up to hawk. Hawk twisted his head away. "No, don't want it." He said breathing heavily.

Shark knew his friend was fighting a losing battle. He was a control freak and right now he was in a situation with no control. This was his way of gaining some balance amongst the pain, shock and fear.

Shark gently gripped his chin and head and nodded to the paramedic who put the mask in place. Hawk tried to hold his breath but a shallow cough had him breathing through the mask. "Its okay buddy, just let go." Said Shark still touching him.

Hawk looked at him, his eyes glazed. "Its okay. Close your eyes." Said Shark. Hawk obeyed, his eyes settling shut, his breathing still ragged.

"You riding?" asked the paramedic as they loaded a semi conscious patient into the ambulance.

"I will." Said Axel appearing out of nowhere. "I'm in charge of this team."

Shark shook his head. "I should."

"No, he needs his team right now." Said Axel.

"No offense, he needed his team five minutes ago."

Axel blinked, "I was comforting Lioness, she was upset."

"You should have been comforting Hawk! Trust me he needed it a lot more at that moment!" said Shark angrily getting into the ambulance.

"Fine. We'll meet you at the hospital." Said Axel.

As the ambulance drove off, King stood next to Axel. "He has a point."

Axel nodded and wiped his face. "Yeah. I think that's why I am so pissed. Pissed at myself."

"Lets go then." Said Lioness. "Hawk wont remember too much right now so lets go now and when he wakes up properly, he will remember us being there."

The teens moved out, pausing only to look at the wrecked bike. "It could have easily been so much worse." Whispered Lioness.

The rest of the team nodded. The painful life lesson leaving them subdued. They left the site of the accident and went to the hospital.

Read and Review please!


End file.
